yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic BB's Fanon
This is D-BB's Fanon. Although lazy, this is D-BB's version of the Old Fanon, which had Magical Girls from Puella Magi, a lot more lesbians and some other shit. This is also gonna include more adventurous roleplays, and not just going to school! Please remember that this is a work-in-progress! Characters You are allowed to add your OCs to this as well, by the way. Just ask down in the comments. Demonic BB's Characters *Xavier Munroe **Xavier Munroe is a known musician this Fanon, and his parents are so proud of him. He is also one of the few Puer Magi, although he is in training. *Pikuseru Pureya **Pikuseru Pureya is one of Japan's best gamers, coming in 3rd to 1st place in all gaming contests, rarely getting fourth. Pikuseru Pureya is also a Pixelii, and knows that the school and the area around it is actually a Game World. *Desmond Blake **Desmond Blake is a basic everyday school detective on the outside, but, on the inside, he was actually Demonic BB. CrystaltheCool's Characters *Akemi Akiyama **Akemi Akiyama is also one of Japan's best gamers, specifically on the rhythm game front. She comes in either 2nd or 3rd place in all rhythm gaming contests, occasionally coming in at 1st, and rarely getting 4th. Akemi is also a Puella Magi. Her wish was to be able to protect Kimiko. *Kimiko Kokoro **Kimiko Kokoro is Akemi's sister. Kyubey has tried to make a contract with her in the past, but she is too studious to ever notice him. Jacbocford's Characters *Jack Smith **Jack Smith is that nice guy, but he is hiding a secret, Jack's parents are dead but he seems to of gotten over it, he is very protective of his little sister... *Aiden Jones **Aiden is Jack's childhood friend, he unexpectedly came from no where, he works for Eredany for unknown reasons. Aiden's reason to work for Eredany-chan is unknown... Aiden is one of the bad guys. *Jeikobu Fōdo **Jeikobu is known as a shota boy, not many people know his secret and have been spreading rumors of Jeikobu's eye... Not a lot of people have seen his injurys. Igor the Mii's Characters *Igor Luan **Rumors say He is trying to discover Info-chan's true Identity. He is a bit more perverted than usual. He also has small crushes on Desmond Blake, Xavier Munroe, and Iga Ruan. *Irina Luan **Is a lesbian couple alongside Ningyo Manipyureta. Is also a puella magi, with her weapon of choice being a katana. *Iga Ruan **Iga is Slightly more perverted than Igor, and usually stalks Kokona Haruka, yet he doesn't realize he has a small crush on Igor Luan. He is a Shrine Maiden. ***Iga Ruan's Shrine Maiden Info ****Title: "Akademi's Roaming Pervert Shrine Maiden" ****Bullet Pattern Style: Wavy ****Bullet Shape: Star, Oval, Circle ****Bullet Color: Blue, Yellow, Red, Green and Orange *****Spellcards ******Sign Burning Stars ******Sign Spear of Light ******Sign Burning Spark (Obvious expy of Marisa Kirisame's "Sign Master Spark".) Characters Made By Users With One Character *Slushy Midori **Slushy Midori is a friendly yet gentle person, but oddly enough, she is afraid of everything or has panophobia. She can be more smarter than others and has common sense, but can be dumb as she's afraid of something so harmless. (She can be out of character, like laughing at people killing somebody, when she's always paranoid). *Kana Mayagochi **Kana is a cheerful and kind girl who doesn't believe in yandere activities. She dislikes Ayano Aishi, and, having the Savior persona, attempts to rescue people. She is very strong underneath a layer of fragileness, and is smarter than most others. Kana hates dere activities altogether, and would much rather 'not be in love than murder others for it.' *Kaneshiro Asami **Kane is still pretty similar to her original self, but is more calm and intelligent. She states that she is on a journey of path-finding, and searches for Kyubey to make a contract with. After a few incidents, Kane is now deaf and depends on her brother even more. She keeps her phobias, and her state of being colorblind to all colors. She wants to see colors and free herself from 'the gray abyss she has deepend herself into'. But after a few years, Kane's brother moved overseas and she is forced to depend on herself. Ships This section is where the fanon's ships are. (Note that these aren't aquatic vehicles.) Story Everyone met each other on a cruise, and they worked together to defeat a murderer known as Erednay. But, little did they know, that Erednay's spirit now lurked within Akademi, roaming the halls whenever Yandere-chan killed someone. Groups These are the magical groups in D-BB's fanon. Puella Magi This group is comprised of girls with magical powers. To become a Puella Magi, you have to meet some conditions. Once you meet them, a creature known as an Incubator or Kyubey will approach you. You can now make a contract and one wish, however, something will happen if your wish is granted. Your soul then gets placed in a soul gem and you gain magical powers and you'll gain the responsibility of fighting Witches, and getting grief seeds as rewards. However, if a Puella Magi despairs, her soul gem becomes a grief seed, and she turns into a Witch. Once per year, the soul crumbs of deceased magical girls combine and become an extremely powerful Witch called Walpurgisnacht. There are very few Puer Magi (male Puella Magi) because males do not provide the same entropy-combatting energy known as "emotions" that females have. Puer Magi function the same as Puella Magi, except they turn into Warlocks, which function the same as Witches. They become genderbent upon becoming part of Walpurgisnacht. The Pixelii The Pixelii are a league of people who watch over the YanSim world and make sure everything stays within the game boundaries. To become a Pixelii, you need to be creative and have advanced knowledge of gaming. Once you've met these conditions, a pixelated crate will appear in your bedroom. Opening it will grant you entrance to the Pixel Realm, where you'll meet the 5 Pixelmancers. They shall grant you the power of the Pixelii, allowing you to use debug commands in school, but only in emergency conditions. Shrine Maiden Shrine Maidens are able to use a variety of magic, Bullet (no, not gun bullet, think of them like a colored plasma ball or a colored oval bullet) Patterns, or both. Example of a Spellcard. To become a Shrine Maiden, hunt and kill some random yokai, Contact Reimu Hakurei after bringing the yokai's corpse to her, decide your element and style of your spellcards and BAM! You're a shrine maiden now! Category:User's Fanons